Simon, ya filthy commie
by yeecat
Summary: (AU before Jack makes the tribe) It should never have happened. One is a communist, the other a Nazi. But when Jack overhears Simon in his special spot saying he was going to kill Ralph, the unnatural occurs. They team up to take Ralph down. Little does Jack know, Simon wants more than Ralph to die-he wants a communist government on the island, and maybe Simon wants Jack as well.


-this takes place a little before Jack goes storming off and all-

-and the Simon is a communist thing is a joke lolololo but seriously, Jack IS a Nazi-

Simon pushed through the candle bushes, revealing a wide, open meadow. Vibrant flowers danced in the warm breeze and butterflies fluttered about. He sat down, staying as still as possible in hopes that a butterfly would land on him. It had happened once before, and he'd been so startled he scared it off. Simon was going to make sure that wouldn't happen again.

He loved his special spot on the island. It was so beautiful here, and he could get away from the crazy other kids- the loud, whiny littluns, that nerdy loser Piggy, that weird dude Ralph who thought he was cool, and...that crazy but kind of hot Nazi Jack. But... it was more than that.

Here Simon could plot his communist revolution.

Back in England, Simon had gone to the park to do this. And back there, well, there had been a government for a seemingly innocent little boi to overthrow. Here, on this island, Ralph had more or less established a government. Simon was completely clueless on how to overthrow what Ralph had done and replace it with glorious communism. Should he wait for Jack to do it? Though the Nazi would certainly not create a communist government himself, it was clear to Simon that Jack could overthrow Ralph's society. If Simon pounced on it quick enough he could establish communism on the island.

Simon sighed heavily and collapsed on the grass. Everyone thought he was weird, pure, innocent. If only they knew his head was filled with fifty different fantasies of how to kill Ralph and turn the island into the new USSR. At least now, they wouldn't suspect him of anything..

"I'm a communist!" He told the butterflies. "I'm going to kill Ralph. I'm going to-"

"Hold it!" a voice yelled.

Simon shot up, terrified. Was that Ralph? Had he heard? _I'll have to kill him now, then!_

The bushes rustled.

"I'm warning you!" Simon shouted, grabbing a rock. He figured he could kill Ralph with it... but it would take several smacks with the rock. "I will kill you!"

"It's just me-Jack," the boy stepped out with his hands up.

Simon did not let go of the rock, but relaxed ever so slightly. He could trust Jack not to tell Ralph, Jack wouldn't want to help Ralph in any way. "How much did you hear?" he asked cautiously.

Jack walked over, smiling slyly, and Simon felt his heart race. "I heard it all." He leaned close, and his smelly breath was hot on Simon's face. "So. Let's talk."

"How much did you really hear?" he growled. He didn't look at Jack, which was hard-the Nazi's handsome, freckled face nearly filled up all his vision. _And my heart._

 _Wha- What was that?_ Why had he thought that? Was he...

 _No._

 ** _NO._**

 _He's a Nazi._

 _I'm a communist._

 _It can't happen._

Jack raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "You're going to kill Ralph, huh?"

Simon shoved down panic. "You wouldn't dare tell," he said, as threateningly as possible.

"Of course not." He pulled back a little. "It can be our _little secret,"_ he sang.

 _He has a good singing voice._

 _Of course, you idiot. He's the head of the choir._

 _And... I've heard him sing before, how come I never noticed?_

"D-did you hear anything else?" Simon asked, a little nervously. Okay, a lot nervously. That doesn't sound really but who cares this is a fanfiction.

"Did I?" Jack chuckled lightly.

"Answer the question." Simon tightened his grip on the rock. He'd nearly forgotten it.

Jack stood back, suddenly looking serious. "Simon. I don't think you can kill Ralph."

"I'm very much capable of killing." Simon glowered at him. "I'm not the innocent little kid you all think I am."

"That's not what I meant," Jack said quickly. "I, um, I meant..."

"That is what you meant," Simon said, hotly. _He seems nervous... I don't think I've ever seen him nervous before..._

"Yes, fine, okay, you're right." Jack grumbled. Louder, he went on-"But I want in. Let me help you exterminate that filth."

He held out his hand. Waiting for Simon to shake it, to seal the deal.

Simon hesitated.

 _He didn't hear everything, did he?_

 _He doesn't know I'm a communist._

 _He **can't** know I'm a communist._

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Can I trust you?" Simon wondered.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Can _I_ trust _you?"_ he countered. "If you're not the innocent little kid I thought you were..."

"I may not be as innocent as everyone thinks, but I'm a man of my word," Simon replied steadily.

"As am I," Jack said.

"Nobody thinks _you're_ innocent," Simon snorted.

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know," Simon interrupted, unable to stop a warm smile from spreading across his face.

Jack smiled back, almost shyly.

Simon took the Nazi boy's hand.

"Deal."

He shook it.

"Let's kill Ralph."


End file.
